digatadefendersfandomcom-20200214-history
Snare
'Snare '''is a vicious bounty hunter, and is the most feared in all of RaDos. Biography As a hunter, he dresses in camouflage with a lengthy, brown cloak. Being very fast and agile, he is able to capture his victims very easily, even if they try to run away. He wears a bandolier for smoke grenades, and carries his binoculars, nets, and traps in shoulder bags. Since he tends to catch his targets before they can fight, he does not battle with his Di-Gata stones often. He wears a metal mask at all times, and when removed, it reveals his darkest secret. Snare is a reptilian humanoid with a long tail, and deep orange eyes that are easy to recognize. First Encounter He is first hired by Brackus to capture the Defenders. First he sends his guardian Sliver as a distraction, by having them rummage through their belongings. When Mel and Erik try to get them out, they are caught in Snare's trap. Kara manages to escape, but she is soon cornered and captured after she sends her guardian to get help. Adam and Seth are able to run to the Defender's rescue, but are both low on Di-Gata energy from their own fight. Although they are able to hold him off, they soon drain their stones completely, leaving Snare with the upper hand. However, Mel is able to summon Draykor from her necklace, who temporarily freezes Snare. As the rest of the Defenders are freed and ready to fight, Snare flees the battle. He promises Brackus that he will be better prepared next time. Second Encounter He continues his mission to capture the Defenders, following them from Port Rivas. He makes an attempt at Kragus, but flees when he is spotted by the Defenders. While running, he is captured by Ogama-Gor drones, and locked in their prison. Seth is also captured, and placed in the cell next to him. Snare decides to push the blocks through to Seth's cell and capture him, regardless of them both being imprisoned. The two are forced to make a temporary truce in order to escape with their lives. They knock out a guard, who opened up their cell to investigate Seth's scream, and jump down to the sewers to make their getaway. While Snare is ready to leave, Seth wants to shut the weapon down, and blackmails him to help. The two make a surprise attack on General Hod, and as Seth takes on Hod, Snare keeps Malco and Flinch preoccupied. Once Seth destroys the weapon, Snare tries to capture Kara, but is stopped by her guardian and retreats. Third Encounter While the Defenders follow a Pure Stone signal into the Rougon's base, they unknowingly run into Snare. He purposefully bumps into Erik, stealing the Key from him. He does not reveal his presence to the Defenders until the Rougon auction, where the Dako Pure Stone is the prize. In addition, the buyer of the stone can choose the fate of two captives, Mel and Adam. Although Erik places his bid at one thousand, Snare outbids him at ten thousand flatstones. As Nazmul wants Mel as his host body, he chooses to take her with him, and leaves Adam to fall to the Yin-Icor. However, before he can take the girl, Adam uses his Phase Stone and lets the Yin-Icor out from its cage, causing the Rougon to scramble. He attempts to capture Seth in the madness, but the Yin-Icor has damaged the base to the point where water is pouring in, so he flees. In the end Seth has managed to get the Pure Stone back, but Snare has the Key. List of Spells Trivia *He appears as an enemy in the DS game. *Sometime between "Den of Thieves" and "The Returning''", Snare and Adam met one final time. Adam managed to kill Snare in battle, and took the Key back to Brackus. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Deceased